Life & Love Lost
by 19fangirl97
Summary: AU ! People have the idea that certain things will never happen to them that they are excluded from a specific event for example being cheated on by your partner or becoming the victim of rape, maybe being robbed or even being kidnapped. Truth is it can happen to anyone and everyone. Life doesn't always go the way you want it to. This is only one person's story. TIVA !


**Life & love Lost**

**By Chloe Fleming A.K.A 19fangirl97**

**Twitter ChloeFleming3 **

Hey my name is Anthony DiNozzo ,but call me Tony. I'm twenty-six years old and the 5th of March 1971 was the day my life changed completly it was the best and worst day of my life. Lets start at the beginning.

" So, Ziva, did you enjoy our night out ?"

She looked over and smiled at him " of course I did Tony. you were the perfect gentleman." She gently squeezed his hand. He smiled. It was only 9 o'clock but the street was clear and very sharp. The Street was quiet. There were only the two of them. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. He noticed she looked worried.

" whats wrong ?" .

She let out a heavy breath " Tony, im pregnant "

" what ? are you sure ? ".

Ziva drew daggers at him. " ok sorry, but that... that's great, but we will get married, if you want".

Her face was full of surprise " Really Tony, that's brilliant. We can move back to Washington D.C, and get a house and ... oh it'll be great" Tony lifted her up and spun her around. They were laughing. Once they had finished they spied a jewellery shop across the street.

They were running they needed that jewellery and they would not stop until they got it. Ziva and Tony heard a loud bang. By the time they turned round they had collided with the glass window. Tony was terrified. He could feel his head throbbing his heart started to race. He thought for just a second he was having a heart attack. All around him he could see tiny glass fragments creating a hail storm. He was pretty sure he had split his head open, his back was killing him and his face stung. It was like his head was being electrocuted. He felt dizzy. He knew he was on the floor with glass piercing him. He could hear the high pitched piercing scream of the shop's alarm system. tony felt his whole body ache but it was drowned out by the the pain in his face he brought a hand up to investigate and instantly regretted it. His face was covered with glass that spit-fired out like he had a beard and the pain only became worse. He groaned in agony and tore his hand away, only to see dark crimson liquid trail down his hand. His stomach clenched at the sight. He suddenly realised that Ziva was with him and frantically searched around him his eyes finally landed on her. All over Ziva's snow white coat was a massive dark red patch. Tony momentarily forgot about his injuries and studied her body to find any form of wound on her his heart was beating erratically. On her leg was a huge deep gash shooting warm dark crimson blood all over the place- it was like a geyser. He started to panic. After all she was his fiancé, and she was carrying his child. All he wanted was for her to be okay. He heard the faint sound of police sirens and an ambulance but all he could do was stare at her until his sight faded and the darkness swallowed him.

He heard a familiar American accent speak next to him. His eyes slowly opened to see none other than his best friend friend , Leroy Jethro Gibbs, " hey Tone, how are you ? the doctors brought some toast for you"

Tony gave a weak smile then the recent event dawned on him " Lee where is Ziva ? where...where is she? " he said hoarsely.

Jethro looked down, he could not bear to tell him , but he knew he had to " Tony she is in her own room, on life support, the doctors don't think she will survive any longer than two hours "

Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights. His blood ran cold and his face lost all colour. He went to get up , but Leroy held him down. " You're too weak, have some toast then you can see her."

Tony nodded " I need to go to the bathroom." Gibbs nodded. The young man looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. All he could see was cuts and bruises, one bruise specifically, from the corner of his right eye, down his cheek bone, all the way to the bottom of his right ear was a massive black and blue bruise. He traced his finger lightly over it, then he hissed at the pain and inwardly kicked himself. On his left cheek was a long cut that was fighting for dominance against his big bruise. All over his face was short scratchy cuts from the glass. His thoughts were running at a hundred miles an hour some a long the lines of " what am I going to do ?" and " I cant believe she only has two hours, and we were going to get married, buy a house in D.C, and have a family. Now it has been ripped away from us" . A lump was forming in his throat, his eyes were glassed over with unshed tears that were ready to fall at any moment, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. That was followed by a confident, but worried American accent " Tone you alright". The other man sucked in a deep breath and blinked furiously at the tears threatening to fall.

"yeah" he said hoarsely, as he walked out the bathroom.

He had no idea who called the hospital and was glad they did, but he was still angry and upset that his girlfriend had to die and that there was nothing he could do to save her. He just wanted it to be like before, but he knew that would never happen. The police said that they had not caught the two robbers who had done this. This only heightened his anger, so he walked off in search of his fiancé to see her for the last time.

He slowly walked into the room. The doctors said he could leave when he wanted but he was going to stay with Ziva until it was her time to go. As soon as he set eyes on her his vision blurred and his tears fell freely down his face. He pulled a chair over and sat next to her. He gently lifted her hand and kept hold of it. He felt her pulse. It was slow. He knew it was only a matter of time now. At this thought his tears fell faster and harder and the lump in his throat kept growing. Her pulse was dangerously low now. " Why did this have to happen?. We were gonna have a great life together. Now what am I supposed to do?. I'll never love anyone else".

He said very hoarsely. It was like his voice was shattering into a million pieces and his eyes were bloodshot. Her pulse was just about gone. He managed to say one thing before it disappeared completely. " I love you." And it was gone. He frowned slightly then said sadly " Io non ti dimenticherò mai, tesoro " _I will never forget you, sweetheart. _Then he kissed her lips for the last time. "Ti amerò per sempre " _I will love you forever. _

Two weeks had past, Tony hated his life. He had lost his girlfriend and his child. So he moved back to Washington D.C to live with Gibbs. During the two weeks, Tony's grieving got worse. He did not look at his friend barely spoke to anyone, and went wandering off a lot. No one knew what to do. The report in the news didn't help much as it was only a tiny piece and made it look as though it wasn't a big deal so Tony stormed out the door. He had finally had enough. He ran across the street, to the place Tony and Ziva used to spend alot of time at.

There it was the dirty, dark, deadly blue ocean. Tony stopped for a moment just looking blankly at the never ending sea he walked along to to the edge, over to the railings, it was a dark night exactly like the night on that Street. The memories flooded back. He smiled then frowned. He hated masking the pain but it was the only way to stop people from taking pity on him. He wanted it to end all the pain all the anger and sorrow to stop. So he made a decision. He watched the waves of the dangerous, dark water splash up and down. He jumped onto the railings and stared at the water below. He thought to himself, " is this really what I want? I can't deal with it anymore". Two minutes after those thoughts he jumped into the water. Memories of that night flashed through his head- falling, waiting to hit the hard surface.

There was a splash above him. The water split apart. Strong arms found their way around his waist and were pulling him up to the surface.

To be continued...

* * *

Please tell me what your thoughts are.


End file.
